User blog:SomeAzureMinesGuy/Epikart's Tier List but instead Azure is making it because his is awful.
Quick Update Okay so I know I added the title as it is and that was stupid. Epikart's is actually taking a turn for the better. Anyway, I'm probably going to do something with this. Idk. OP Tier '''Best: '''Warmaster Thalassa/Wyrmlad I'm honestly too lazy to see which one is better so I'm just gonna pick both. Thalassa could be/is #1 on my list because she can pretty much deny almost anything ever. She has Trait Disable and PER moves with Extra Turns which can remove most of the enemy team's gimmicks. If she wanted to PER and Trait Disable the entire enemy team she can also run her NER + Freeze Hater skill. Even if the skills cost too much stamina she also has double stamina as an SC. If she doesn't want to go through the entire enemy team and use all of her stamina (because double stamina doesn't mean infinite stamina) she can use her AoE Mega Freeze + Single Trait Disable + PER skill. Overall, a solid monster, and is really only counterable by a boatload of Anticipation and Evasion + PEP. Can deny pretty much everything if she gets a turn (which she will with 3,542 Speed) Wyrmlad, on the other hand, is not a denier (not really anyway). Wyrmlad could be/is the #1 on my list because he is the 2nd most versatile monster in the entire game (1st goes to Warmaster Ragnarok). He is also very very good everything he can do. He has the infamous Dodge Area, meaning he dodges all Area Attacks unless he is trait disabled. He also can hold an essence, which potentially means a free revive. His stats are good for the current meta as well. As a supporter, he has a Team NER + Regeneration, a 50% Team Heal (with an ally stun, but the stun can just go to himself, and he'll block it), and a resurrection (Ally resurrected at 1% health with Evasion + Regeneration + PEP, overall a great resurrect). As a attacker, he has an AoE 40 Dark Damage w/Curse + Sunburn, an AoE 35 Special Damage w/Damage Reduction + PER + PEB, a Single 60 Light Damage w/Double PER + Sunburn, and a Single 40 Light Damage w/Dragon Hater before damage. Curser options are above, and he can even deny somewhat with a AoE Total Damage Reduction. A Master of all, a jack of none.' '''Worst: '''Madam Fusion In my other blog, I totally overrated her. I'm actually going to keep it like that because old Azure sucks. Anyways, she isn't that super mega amazing compared to the rest of OP. Madam Fusion is the worst on my list because even though she can actually cycle through all of her skills, unlike Thalassa, they still require a massive amount of stamina. If her relics take care of that, she has the massive problem of the fact that she relies on her teammates to do pretty much anything and everything. She's not really good by herself like the rest of OP (Eisul is free of this burden because he's a tank). Overall, still a great monster, just not as good as the rest of OP. Category:Blog posts